


The Hots For You

by bluelazerwolf



Category: Undertale
Genre: Grillby Fanfiction, Multi, One Shot, Short Story, explicit - Freeform, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelazerwolf/pseuds/bluelazerwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since I've fallen down to the underground, I've been living with Pap and Sans, but today was the day I figured I should get a job. I applied at Grillby's and started working with the smoking bartender and things escalate quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hots For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon/gifts), [Grillby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grillby), [undertale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale/gifts).



It was a nice day in the town of snowdin and it was on this day one year ago the day I fell into the underground.

I had left Toriel after a week of snail books and puns and adventured into the cute snowy town of snowdin.

That's when I met my two best friends, Sans and Papyrus, the two took me in as if I was their long lost sister (after they tried to kill me of course) and I had been living with the skeleton brothers since.

Sans would always talk about Grillby's and seemed to eat there every time Pap was cooking but I never got the chance to go.

Pap and Sans had talked me into applying there for a job because I was more lazy then sans if that is even possible when it came to working. So today was the day I got off my ass and did something.

As I walked out the front door I slid my black jacket over my purple t-shirt and threw on my black leather flats to match my black and floral pattern leggings. I brushed my long brown hair out of the way of my green eyes and couldn't help but smile to myself.

I walked over to Grillby's that was luckily not very far from Sans' and Pap's. The walk there was very cold and brisk and the soft snow was whipped up and blowing all around me. 

I got to the doors of the pub and pulled them open, as soon as I did I was hit by a blast of refreshing warm air. I took in the sights around me.

The environment there seemed so friendly and happy, a few monsters that I recognized were sitting and chatting about random things that I didn't really tune into.

The walls were painted in a war orange and there were red booths along the walls, as well as a few circular tables in the middle. To the back right of the restaurant was an old-timey jute box that was playing a very upbeat tone on loop. In the top left corner there was a very large kitchen door and then up against the back wall was the bar, and there stood him.

Grillby, the owner of the bar was standing in the center of the bar top and he appeared to be polishing off some beer glasses.

I walked across the pub and took a seat at one of the bar stools that were lined up along the edge of the bar. He still hasn't noticed that I was there.

I cleared my throat and he looked up suddenly. Finally I could get a good look at him. He wore black dress pants, a black vest, a silk black bow tie and a white dress shirt. His head was a glowing yellow and orange flame that flickered and crackled like a real fire, he didn't have any normal human features besides a very sharp and handsome jaw line. He also wore black glasses that looked as if the were held on his face by nothing, due to the fact that he didn't have a nose.

His body was amazingly fit considering I could tell that even from under his layers of clothing. Admittedly he was very cute.

He didn't say a word to me, just looked as if caught in a trance. I smiled at him and he imedietly looked away the flame under his cheeks seeming to turn a more heated red fire color then his normal warm yellow glow. Was he blushing?

I giggled under my breath and chose to speak up and break the tension.

"Mr. Grillby? I was wondering if I could apply for a job here?" I said a little shaky, this HOT man was starting to take his toll on me.

All he did was motion for me to follow him and walked into the kitchen door. I didn't hesitate to follow him into the room that was just like your average kitchen, it had pots and pans all over the place, everything shined chrome and was clean white.

Grillby continued to walk into the very far wall of the kitchen where a closet sized door was, he opened the door and invited me in ahead of him, I couldn't help but think how much of a gentleman he was. 

When I walked inside it was like a small office, where there was a black wooden desk with an office chair on both sides. I sat down on the seat in front of the desk and Grillby proceeded to walk around and sit on the other side of the desk.

"Can you start today?" He asked. He had finally spoken to me and his voice was just about a whisper, I could hear the sound of crackling fire as he spoke in his hushed tone.

I nodded and smiled, I knew I would have to be a waitress, I didn't mind having to work with customers and I did need the gold.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, I was extremely excited to start, and to have this SMOKING boss was just a bonus.

"Okay great! Here is your uniform, change in here and I will meet you in the kitchen and explain what you will be doing." his voice was still very quiet and calming but he also seemed very excited to have someone new on staff. He had opened up one of the drawers of his desk and handed a stack of folded up clothing to me before he walked out of the room and had me the privacy to change.

Inside the pile he has given me was a short black skirt, black knee high socks, a white blouse and a vest much like his just with a tighter waist line and a tie instead of a bow tie. I quickly slipped everything on and it was all in my size which was sort of surprising because most of the time I fit into clothing strangely because of my funny proportions, I guess monster clothing was different.

I walked out of the kitchen to see that Grillby had his back turned towards the office door and was looking out at the pub. 

I cleared my throat again to gain his attention and his head quickly turned towards me. His eyes quickly scanned me up and down and I could see the blush on his face grow. Admittedly the outfit was very revealing, it was all tight fitting and a very short skirt. I felt my face starting to heat up and he continued to stare at me and I began to grow shy.

I giggled nervously and started to shy away. He took noticed to this and quickly looked away, his whole face flashing red for a second, I guess he was just as nervous as I was.

"Sorry." He whispered. "You just looked..nice.." He trailed off as he spoke as if lost in his thought. Did he just compliment me? Say I looked nice? At this point my cheeks felt like they were on FIRE.

"Haha thanks Grillby." I said nervously. I was just trying to break the awkwardness.

"Well.." He spoke up and but then began to trail off. The way he was handling this seemed very cute to me. It was as if he had never felt someone was cute, never had a crush and I found that adorable.

"So you are going to be a waitress, just take the orders and bring them to me, then all cook them and send them back out to you. If anyone wants to have a drink from the bar come and get me okay?" He explained.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. It seemed like a very easy job, not very hard to understand.

"It's pretty straight forward." He told me with a smile.

"Mhm." I agreed and nodded with a smile. 

"Okay well you can begin." He smiled and motioned to the door.

I walked out in to the restaurant and noticed that there were already a few new costumers waiting to be served including Sans so I quickly went right to work.

***

The last customer left and that was it for the night. Grillby came out of the kitchen to finish up the last of the cleaning and closing.

"Great work tonight! You did amazing." Grillby said with a sigh of relief. I'm sure he was just as happy that the day was over as I was.

"Thank you Grillby, I look forward to working with you." He said with a big smile and a blush. 

When they day went on and myself and Grillby were working side by side I started to grow more attached to him, and already by the end of the night I knew I had a huge crush on him. He was hard to resist, he was so kind and sweet, a hard worker, a real gentleman and he was very attractive, what girl wouldn't swoon over a guy like that.

"Are you hungry?" He asked red faced. I was practically starving at this point, it was already midnight and I hadn't had time to eat since I started my shift almost 14 hours ago! 

"Oh my goodness yes!" I said as I felt my stomach began to growl at the thought of food. I had been to busy today to think about eat even when I was serving up amazing food all day.

"Would you..." He paused. Why did he pause? What was he going to say? "Would you want to come over to my place for a meal?"

I felt my heart stop. Did he just ask me out? Or was this just more of a friendly 'get to know your boss kinda thing? By the why he was talking to me I guessed not. I looked up at his and stared at his glasses since he didn't have eyes. He was deep red in color and was looking back at me waiting for an answer. 

I tried to play it cool but on the inside I was screaming like a little fangirl. "Sure! I'm starving!" I said a little over excited.

I could feel the warmth radiating off of Grillby and he turned back into a happy yellow. I smiled at him.

"I live in the back of the restaurant so you don't have to go far." He said with a chuckle, his laugh was amazing and when he did his fire would dance and glow brighter, his chuckle making the sound of puffing smoke and crackling fire. He was so amazing.

"That's good, my feet hurt I didn't want to walk very far." I sighed thankful that I didn't have to walk far. I didn't know what else I was expecting of course he lived in the back, he is always here. I would hate to live far away if I have to open at 8:00am and close at 12:00pm.

"Okay follow me." He said with a blush. He was so adorable.

He walked into the kitchen and I followed close behind. He quickly turned left and there was a very large black door on the left wall. I could hear jingling of keys as I looked at Grillby and saw that he was taking the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door.

He opened the door and I followed him in. The inside of the apartment seemed to be very warm and inviting. The was painted a deep red and the whole flat was furnished with black leather. I could see the kitchen of the apartment was done up like an old dinner with the checkered floors it was very nice, it was small but for a single bartender it seemed perfect.

"Have a seat on the couch and I'll make us something to eat." He spoke kindly.

"But you've been on your feet cooking all day, why don't I help." I turned to face him and gave him a warm smile.

"Okay sure, that would be nice." His flames danced and he appeared to be smiling back at me. I got up off my feet to join him in the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and pulled out some cuts of salmon that looked like they were fresh. He opened up the package and tossed them into a frying pan as they let off a nice sizzle. I loved salmon! It was as if he knew that it was one of my favorite foods from back home.

"Yum! I love salmon!" I exclaimed happily.

"It's one of my favorites too, mind you the monster version is synthetic because we don't have real salmon but I've been told that it is just like the real thing! I'm sure you will have to be the judge of that though, I do assume you've had real salmon." He said. This was the most I had heard him talk all day, and it was seemingly the loudest too.

"Haha ya I have, I'll be sure to let you know." I smiled at his as I could feel my face start to heat up. "Did you want me to make up a side dish? Fries or something?"I asked, suddenly regretting saying fries, after serving them all day I had grown very sick of them.

"Maybe not fries.." He paused to think." How about a nice salad, could you cut up some of the vegetables from the fridge for me?" I could tell he was happy, guess the kitchen truly was his element ( other then fire of course).

I opened up the tall black fringe and pulled out an assortment of vegetables from the crisper drawer. When I when back to the counter Grillby had already pulled out a bowl, and cutting board and a knife for me. I went right to work as he fried up the fish.

After we were done cooking together we both divided up the food on plates and sat down on the island in the kitchen to eat across from each other.

I quickly took a bite of the fake fish and it was surprisingly very close to the real thing, the only thing was it wasn't as moist and tasted kind of processed, but it was still very good.

"So how is it?" Grillby asked as he pushes his glasses back onto his face. I couldn't help but smile at his nervousness, it was of his whole world rested on my answer. He was so cute, but so hot at the same time. No pun intended.

"It's amazing! Just how I remember it thanks Grillby!" I lied a little, but it really was very good and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Good! I'm so glad!" His flames danced as he spoke, he seemed so proud and happy.

"Hey do you want to play truth or dare?" I asked trying to stir up some friendly conversation and get to know Grillby a little better.

"Sure, I used to love that game as a kid, should I go first?" I had some good questions but I chose to let him go first since he seemed to be prepared.

"Shoot." I said with a chuckle.

"Are you single?" He asked out of the blue. What and interesting question to just ask me right up. But I guess that means he's interested in me, and it was hard not to squeal on the inside.

"Nope, you?" I answered.

He laughed. "Same here."

I couldn't help but blush, were we both single, and he asked me if I was!

"It's your turn darling." He said, his voice flowing like silk. Did he just call me darling? Was he.. Flirting with me! Oh lord! What do I say.

"When was your last relationship?" I asked him, trying to dig deeper into his past and find out a little more about him.

"Over a year ago... But it was abusive so I worked up the courage to end it." He explained, his voice growing sad as he spoke. I chose not to did deeper. "Your turn." I said with a smile hoping to cheer him up.

I continued to eat as he asked me the next question. "Do you like someone?" I almost spit out my food. Did he really just ask me that? 

"Ya I do." I said as I started to sweat because I knew at some point he was going to ask who it was, then I'll be really screwed.

"Okay, your turn." He said with a blush, my face started to heat up as well.

"Who do you like Grillby?" I beat him to the punch, that way he wouldn't ask me first. I finished my last bite of food before he could answer.

"Umm.. Well..." All his flames went deep red and I could tell he was suddenly very embarrassed. Maybe that's a good sign! Maybe he likes me too!

"Oh are you done? I'll get your plate." He got up and took my plate trying to change the subject. 

I got up and followed him into the kitchen where he just tossed the plates into the sink. I wasn't going to let me avoid this, I needed to know.

I don't know what came over me but I grabbed him by the shoulder and then pushed him up against the fridge, he let out a gasp of surprise. I smirked at him and he just glared at me in shock. I needed to know!

"Who do you like Grillby?" I asked again, this time with more seriousness in my voice. I could feel him start to shake from under my grasp.

He started to lean closer to me, both our faces were deep red. I could feel the heat coming off of him as he got closer and closer to my face. My mind started to race. Grillby was only a centimeter away from my face at this point and I knew that he was about to kiss me.

His lips came into contact with mine and I could feel the warm sensation of him on me. It wasn't hot however, just a pleasant warmth that seemed to seep into me like a warm hug. I kissed back and took my arms off his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, I leaned into kiss. But after a few second of feeling the world melt away it was over, he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

Still bright red, his flames danced, I could tell that if he had a mouth he would be smiling ear to ear. He took his hand and placed them onto my hips. He pulled me even closer to him so that my body was pressed to his. And his warmth enveloped me.

He leaned into my ear and whispered. "You."

On the inside I was screaming, but I guess after that kiss I already knew. He had the HOTS for me so to speak. And so did I.

"Me too." I admitted and pulled my head a little away from him so that I could look up at him. 

I smiled from ear to ear as I looked at my own reflection in his glasses, I looked like a tomato but I didn't care at this point.

"I'm going to get out of my uniform, did you want something else to wear?" He asked, taking a step back from me.

"Sure, that would be nice." I smiled at him before he disappeared out of the kitchen and into a hallway to the left, I assumed to his bedroom.

A few minuets had passed and he still hasn't returned and I started to get worried, maybe I'll go check on him.

I walked over to the hallway that he had disappeared into and saw that there was only one door. I went up to the door and knocked.

I heard Grillby answer from inside. "Come in."

By his invitation I did but when I opened the door I was hit by a surprise, Grillby was standing over a black and red bed with clothing spread all over in in only black boxers.

"Um Grillby?" I stuttered, growing hot at the sight of him. His body was extremely fit, he had toned mussels and abs with and extremely sexy V-line, his legs were also perfectly toned. His whole body was yellow with orange in the more defined parts of his body.  
"  
Ya..." He looked down at himself and paused, it was as if he totally forgot that he wasn't wearing anything. "Shit." I heard him say under his breath. 

I walked towards him and placed my hand on his chest, feeling his mussels underneath my palm. He was staring at me, he looked petrified that I had seen him that way, but I was just extremely turned on.

"Grillby?" I asked.

"Ya?" He replied nervously.

"You're HOT." I made a pun and winked at him. He chuckled back.

I placed my arms around his waist and pulled him a little closer to me. He giggled nervously and I began to feel something hard poking my stomach, right where is groin would be. I looked down and realized what it was.

I could feel his hard cock pushing against me as Grillby got more and more turned on. I wonder what he was thinking about that cause that.

I looked up at him and gave him a wink. I knew that he knew that I knew (if that makes any sense). So I figured why not.

I looked down at his now budging boxers and then looked back up at him. "I'm going to have to take care of that won't I?" I teased and I could feel his dick throb against me. 

"Pleas-se don't tease me like that." He whispered to be as if begging. I was really liking where this was going, considering my feelings for him and being a horney teenager. 

"Why not?" I said, further teasing him. I could feel him shudder, what a horney little son of a bitch. He really knew how to get me going didn't he.

"Because.. I won't be able to stop if you do.." He trailed off, his voice more like a whimper. I liked to tease him and enjoyed him trembling under me so I continued , like the evil bitch I was.

I reached down and grabbed his cock from over his boxers and looked up at him biting my lip. I was starting to crave him, to want him and I could feel myself start to grow wet thinking about it.

"Fuck." I could hear him muster under his breath and he let out a soft moan, a small puff of smoke coming from his mouth as he did.

I couldn't take teasing him anymore I couldn't handle not having him on top of me and I'm sure he felt the same. As I played with his cock threw the thin fabric I could feel him throb in my palm as he let out soft whispers.

"Mmm Grillby." I whispered to him as I continued to feel his hard dick.

"I can't take it anymore!" I yelled and he pushed me on to the bed behind me. I landed on my back and he began to take off my clothing. Before I knew it he had striped me down into just my black lace bra and matching panties. He was already breathing heavily sounding almost animalistic. He had lost the little control he had on his reasoning and was taken over by lust, for me.

I was dripping wet when he slowly pulled down my panties, leaving my soaking pink pussy exposed for him. I could see his mouth open, leaving a burning yellow hole where his mouth would be, and out came a bright yellow tongue, long and pointed and glowing in a deep amber color.

I quickly slid off my bra so that I was now under neath him, completely naked and I could feel his eyes scanning my body. I began to grow nervous as he looked at my small chest but the mood was quickly changed when he took both of his hands and cupped my boobs. He was now sitting on my lap practically and fondling me.

He placed his hand on my shoulders as if pinning me to the bed and he looked me in the eyes. 

"Are you okay with this." He asked, with complete seriousness. He was such a gentleman to ask, to make sure I was comfortable. 

"Yes." I replied.

"Good." He nodded.

With that it was my turn to take control. I reached up against his push and grabbed onto his waist, then using all my body weight I pushed him and was able to flip him on to his back, now I was the one that had him pinned. 

I released my grasp on him and moved down to his boxers, slowly pulling them down off his legs. Once I had them off his dick sprung forwards and I could see his big dick for the first time! If I had to measure I would say he was around 7 inches long and he was also very thick. His cock was the same color as his tongue, a warm glowing amber color.

I bend down and pressed my lips to his dick, as if I was kissing the tip. I could already taste the precum that had built up from anticipation. It tasted salty but it wasn't a very bad taste.

I began to slowly pull him into my mouth and I could hear him moan as I pushed his cock as far as I could in the back of my throat. 

I started to bob my head up and down, pulling his penis in and out of my mouth with every thrust. 

I pulled my mouth off and traced circles on the tip of his dick with my tongue. I could feel him jolt in pleasure and I was extremely satisfied to see him like this. He was laying on his back, eyes closed and he looked like he was in an extreme state of bliss and pleasure all caused by me, it made me feel proud in a way.

I quickened my speed, pulling and sucking up and down faster now, this cause him to start to shudder and jolt as his body brimmed an orgasum.

"Fuck..I'm going to..!" He yelled and I fit his whole length into my mouth. He screamed in pleasure as I pulled away, his cock throbbed one last time before Grillby let out a deep moan and cum came shooting out from him.

The hot semen landed all over my face and chest. He sat up and looked at me. Staring at the mess he had made on me I smiled back at him.

"Fuck." He said with a sigh, as if releasing all of his built up tension. 

"Was that good?" I asked nervously rubbing the back of my neck. I'm sure it was considering how quickly he had cum but I wasn't sure, it was the first time I had really done something to that extent.

"Fuck yes! But..." He trailed off with disappointment in his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"You did all the work, and you didn't get to cum." He did have a point. I didn't care though, I loved seeing him cum, seeing him like that turned me on beyond belief.

"That doesn't matter." I replied.

"Here take this." He handed me a small hand towel the was sitting on his night stand. Wonder what he used that for... Never Mind.

I quickly wiped myself down, getting all of his cum off of my face and breasts. I handed the towel back to him and he put it back on the nightstand out of the way. By this point in time we had knocked all the clothing off the bed and it was now all laying on the floor, leaving only a sheet and us on the bed.

"Your turn." He whispered, his voice seemed almost more like a growl.

He grabbed me and flipped me onto my back so that I was now laying and facing him. He was on top of me and his cock was hovering over my entrance. 

He started to rotate his hips so that the tip of his dick was sliding up and down the outside of my dripping pussy, occasionally he would hit my clit and that caused me to jolt forwards in pleasure.

Now it was me who was begging for him. "Please Grillby." I said softly with a moan.

"I don't think you're ready." He whispered in a deep and sexy voice. If he was trying to make me want him more it was working. I wanted to just straddle him right now, feel him inside me, let him fill me up. I let out another soft whimper.

He pulled himself away from me and replaced his cock with his hand. He started to rub me and play with my clit, this was it, if he kept this up I was going to cum without me feeling him inside me.

"God Grillby!" I moaned, he started to move my clit in circles and he took his other hand and slid a finger inside me. He continued to make circles with my clit as he curled his finger inside me, rubbing the inside of my walls and causing me to contract against him.

"Fuck!" I screamed. I started to tense up more as I felt myself becoming close to an orgasum.

"Fuck! Just like that!" I moaned. My hips started to buck up against him as I felt my lower stomach contract. 

"I'm going to..cum!" I panted and moaned and Grillby slid his finger further in me.

I started to feel the feeling of a climax, my whole body when completely tense, as if every part of me, every mussel were building up, ready to release.

I was almost there, I was practically screaming I was moaning so much, continuously whispering 'fuck' under my breath. 

Then it stopped, Grillby pulled his hands out of me and looked at me with a determined smirk. 

"But..but." I pleaded for him to continue, I was so close he couldn't stop there, leaving me hanging. I felt the tension in my body slowly disappear.

"I'm not done with you yet." He hummed. My face went red and I was at this point ready for anything he wanted to do to me.

He leaned forwards and placed his hands on eather side of my head so that he could hold himself up, the his took his hard cock and slid it just an inch inside me. He was so big that even at an inch it did hurt a little. I wasn't a virgen but this was by far the biggest cock I had had in me.

I squealed as I felt him push himself further into me. He was only going an inch at a time, as if he knew to be gentle with me. He was treating me like a little porcine doll that he would never want to break.

He slid another inch into me, he was almost all the way in and I could feel myself stretching out. He pushed himself all the way in in one more thrust and I felt a sharp pain for a second but then it was gone and it was like a chill went up my spine. But it was different, this was pleasure. 

I felt a wave of bliss wash over my body and he slowly pulled himself a little out of me, the he pushed back in, then back out and again and again. He began to thrust in to me and even time he would push in he would hit my inside wall. I let out moan after moan as he slid in and out of me.

I grabbed his neck and pulled his head down so that I could kiss him, I kissed into him letting out soft moans into his lips and he continued to thrust into me, he started to go faster and he began to let out small grunts.

"Fuck!" He moaned as he pushed into me hitting my g-spot, I could feel the outline of his head rubbing the inside of my pussy and he shoved himself in and out of me.

I began to lose control of myself as the famous feeling of an orgasum washed over my body. I started to buck my hips into his causing him to reach deeper inside of me every push.

I started to shake and once again felt why whole body tense up. I was moaning every time he pushed into me at this point. Pleasure overtook my senses.

"Grillby! Fuck!" I screamed into him. 

"Fuck!" He screamed back.

"I'm going to..cum." I stuttered.

"Me too." He moaned back.

"Cum for me Grillby! I want to feel you fill me up." I moaned into him.

"Aw fuck!" He moaned.

I felt my uterus contract as I shook and jolted into him.

"Ah! I'm cuming!" I moaned one last time as I felt release. It was if every single mussel in my body was an elastic that just snapped shut and all the tension was released. It was like suddenly every pressure in my body just disappeared and everything just melted away and all I was left with was myself shaking and my pussy contracting as I rode out my climax.

"Me too!" He pushed one last time into me as I felt his warm liquid fill me. This was the first time I had felt cum inside me, it was so warm and satisfying. It made me feel complete, like every orgasum I've had was wrong until now.

"Oh fuck Grillby." I whispered to him as he collapsed beside me.

"Shit! That was amazing!" He whispered back to me.

"You were amazing!" I said, grabbing onto him and curling up on his chest. I could hear his soul shifting in his chest and I could hear his breathing. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked suddenly and turned towards me.

"Of corse!" I said excitedly, there was nothing I would rather more after a night like this. 

I really did have the HOTS for this flames man. 

And with that I fell asleep by his side, naked and for the first time in my life completely and utterly happy.


End file.
